House Atreides/DE
House Atreides had been one of the Great Houses within the galactic infrastructure of the Imperium. They were ruled by the patriarch of the Atreides family, who took the title of Duke. A rich history for the Atreides, as well as various other titles, including: the House of Pelops, and successively Lords of Tantalos, Counts of Thuestes, Counts of Aramanli,Counts Chalcedony, Siridar Counts of Hoosak Norn, in the Cleo System, Siridar Counts of Hestia, Dukes of Atreus, Siridar Dukes of Gallatin, Siridar Dukes of Caladan, Siridar Dukes of Arrakis, and Emperors of the Known Universe; junior titles include Barons Pelops, Barons Menelaus, Barons Aigisthos, Counts Atreides, Counts Gamnonides; distaff titles include Barons Mukenai, Lords Theseides, and Counts Delos. Origins Other than the claimed ancestry from the legendary House of Pelops and Atreus, the first recorded forefather of the House was Agamemnon d'Atreides, governor of the Brunig District, who died during the Butlerian Jihad/DE. History The ancestry of the House can be traced to Mockmuhl Cluster, from which the founder of the House, Demetrios Atreides was descended. He fought at the Battle of Corrin on the side of the future first Emperor Sheuset I. He was ennobled as Baron Tantalos by Sheuset thanks to his military actions; he was given large estates on Enskog. His three sons Pausanias, whose son became Demetrios II became Count Thuestes; Theseus, who assisted the expansion of the Imperium and became Baron Pelops; and Costin, who became Baron Menelaus. These would be the ancestors of the branches of the house. Against the House of Alman Corrino When Elrood I was assassinated in 104 AG and replaced by Alman bin Haig, Elias supported the exiled Emperor (perhaps Saudir II). The family's fortune fell and a bill of attainder was brought before the Landsraad against Elias, but Alman was assassinated before the bill could be acted upon, and Saudir II restored Elias' estates and titles. However Alman II redistributed the House's lands, until Thomas managed to restore Elrood II thus becoming Duke of Jaddua. Alman IV however executed Thomas II in 346 AG and attainted both Jaddua and the planetary fiefdom. Alkman Atreides petitioned for restoration of the County of Thuestes before the Regent Henli al-Qair in 381 AG. Thenceforth the family became a House Major/DE as the imperial feudalism developed into a workable system of government.Atreides, House, Foundation of Until the middle of the 5th millennium, the House had many members famous for their unique talents, flamboyant actions, or spectacular vices.Atreides, House, Prominent members As a House Major Iason was instrumental in settling the differences between various branches of the Imperial House, probably the House of Alman, House of al-Qair and House of Rautha, and Audrii I restored the House of Alman to the throne. Iason concentrated most of the imperial power and reorganized the government, which had been a chaos of personal rule, and reestablished the principles of The Great Convention. For his contributions he was named Count Aramanli in 635, and was given the hand of Princess Salusa, thereby joining the two Houses and beginning their long and close association. His son Heraklios II was named Imperial Chancellor, thus maintaining the family grip on the imperial power. Other members of that family included sportsmen, hunters and patrons of the art. Civil War During Feyd I's usurpation, 2 of the Atreides counts, Demetrios IX and Paulos II, attempted to organize resistance to his rule which were joined by rebel Sardaukar. During that Civil War, they were branded as traitors, and many Atreides members were stripped, executed, banished or enslaved; Atreides children were sent to tradesmen and shepherders, and Aramanli was lost to House Wikkheizer. Paulos however escaped with his son Alexios and the last surviving members of the Imperial family. Odusseus managed a surprise raid on Feyd's regime, beginning the rebel advance from the outer colonies, until Josif I was named Emperor. Alexios was restored to all of his titles and further named Siridar Count of Hoosak Norn; Odusseus was named Count Chalcedony, and given vast estates in that system. Interregnum During the internecine war of the Interregnum, the "Merchant Count" Achilleus Atreides used the chaos to his advance. Selling the family estates of Chalcedony, he developed and sold resources at great cost, becoming the richest man by the end of the Interregnum, and even used his wealth against the Emperor Costin IV. His grandsons continued his practice preventing anyone from gaining great power, engineering the chaotic period known as Era of the Princes. That era ended along with their economic ascendacy when Sidir XIII killed Maximos Atreides. His son Peleus avenged him by killing Sidir thus triggering another Interregnum of 6 years; this ended when he signed a truce with Baron Shahrukh Kenric, who became the next Emperor. He gave his sister as a bride and named Peleus Siridar Count of Hestia and Duke of Atreus. Demetrios VII was tortured and left to die by usurper Harmhab Menemtahe VI for supporting the assassinated emperor. Duke Agis III was obsessed with power, accused of high treason against Elrood VI and executed by the Landsraad but without forfeiture of his titles or estates. The Republic Duke Kleomenes VI was executed during the chaos that inaugurated the First Republic. Many Houses Major and Minor suffered in those massacres and the Atreides withdrew from Hestia to Gallatin while pretenders claimed the throne. Count Atreus Atreides, claiming descent from Emperor Estil I in the female line, rallied the Sardaukar and mounted a coup d'etat proclaiming himself emperor as the first ruler of the House of Atreus Corrino. Atreus made a serious attempt to reform the federal bureaucracy, and to merge the institutions and reforms of the First Republic with the old imperial structure. His Cousine, Duke Pausanias VIII was created Siridar Duke of Gallatin and other members of the family received lesser titles. His son Mikael II harassed the Landsraad, accumulated personal rule, and began an unparalleled reign of terror, until a popular revolt forced him to disappear, and the Second Republic begun. That was until Mikael returned, followed by brief reigns of him and his sons. This was followed by a period of revolts and a Third Republic. Atreides Dukes stayed out of Imperial politics for several millennia.Atreides, House, and Imperial rule House of Hajus Corrino The House, followed by other Houses Major, supported the demi-House of Hajus Corrino against the corrupt House of Irulon Corrino. Siridar Duchess Hippolute Atreides who led the support and threw her resources, was made by new Emperor Fredhrick al-Hajus Imperial Consort. Their children Fredhrick II and Alia VII. Alia's first son Sidir XVIII became Emperor, and her second son, Saurophon, succeeded to the Duchyi. However his son, Siridar-Duke Prince Nestor IV coveted the Imperial Seat of his cousin and for this he was stripped of his Imperial titles and then executed, beginning a rivarly between the two branches. The rivalry culminated to the overthrowing of Emperor Fredhrick IX by Tiiopa'it Roonaladh, supported by the other Atreides clan, and the execution of Telemachos Atreides. Eventually the House supported a revolt of the main line of the Corrinos, against the House of Tiiopa'it Corrino, which they had brought to the Throne. The House thus redeemed itself and the new Emperor Elrood VIII reconfirmed all their dignities, and further awarded the Siridar-Dukedom of Caladan/DE. On Caladan Paulos XVI Atreides was he who moved the House to Caladan, and his relatives to nearby systems, when Castle Caladan was completed; descendants followed his example and became noteworthy scholars (in particular, Orestes II Atreides whose theories on the origins of novae remained unchallenged for six centuries). Others followed artistic or even religious vocations; but whatever their pursuit, they maintained a marked disinterest in recapturing the Imperial throne.Castle Caladan The ensuing centuries saw such distinguished soldier-politicians as Siridar-Duke: the Lord High Admiral of the Fleet Agesipolis II Atreides, Count Thomas Atreides-Gamnonides, Baron Platon Atreides Gallatinos, Lord Chrusostomos Atreides-Kallinikes, Bashar/DE Count Klemes Atreides Hestiades, and many others. The Atreides ruled Caladan for approximately 2000 years. However, this timespan of 8000 years poses a problem. House Atreides fought alongside Houses Harkonnen and Kaastaar at the revolt at Mask Prime. Young na-Duke Leto I Atreides was able to win the rebellious planet while the forces of the other Houses were annihilated. His fairness and wisdom gained him the most loyal, trustworthy and honorable House force in the Imperium. In respone to a Harkonnen raid to allied House Tipnear, the Atreides combined forces with Tipnear and Chusak (who also suffered from the Harkonnen) and led an unofficial "black" raid against Giedi Prime/DE, managing immense damage, and liberating 20000 slaves (including Gurney Halleck/DE) who were taken to Caladan. In the battle of Grumman, the Atreides forces nce more saved the day.Atreides, Duke Leto I Because they were descended from one who had been pre-born (The phenomenon was brought about by a combination of genetic factors and maternal addiction to melange) , all of the later generations of Atreides possessed the ability to achieve contact with their "inner voices" when under the influence of the spice/DE. The Oral History has many references about the Atreides descendants' extreme sensitivity to melange and its effect on their ancestral memories. The reason had been forgotten since the earliest days of Leto II's reign (the Sisterhood, never forgot it) but was rediscovered in the Rakis Hoard. Leto conducted tests when choosing his Atreides administrators, including this forced awareness. 1/3 of those died or went mad, and aonly afer millennia of careful breeding the percentage dropped slightly; Leto kept a number of second-choice candidates in reserve whenever testing one of the breeding lines.Atreides, Leto II, Journals of Members of House Atreides Siridar-Dukes of Atreides Caladanides and Arrakides #Paulos XVI Atreides (8677 AG) 8711 AG–8749 AG #Kallistos III Atreides (s) 8749 AG–8799 AG #Basilios II Atreides (b) 8799 AG–8818 AG #Paulos XVII Atreides (s) 8818 AG–8820 AG #Delos Atreides (u) 8820 AG–8825 AG #Theseus VIII Atreides (n) 8825 AG–8862 AG #Demetrios XXX Atreides (s) 8862 AG–8904 AG #Herakles Atreides (b) 8904 AG–8925 AG #Basilios III Atreides (s) 8925 AG–8961 AG #Philippos XI Atreides (s) 8961 AG–8977 AG #Minos IV Atreides (b) 8977 AG–8978 AG #Herakles Atreides (b) 8978 AG–8989 AG #Odusseus IV Atreides (b) 8989 AG–9004 AG #Nestor VII Atreides (b) 9004 AG–9055 AG #Philippos XII Atreides (s) 9055 AG–9116 AG #Perseus VII Atreides (b) 9116 AG #Philippos XII Atreides (restored) 9116 AG–9123 AG #Demetrios XXI Atreides (s) 9123 AG–9173 AG #Philippos XIII Atreides (s) 9173 AG–9222 AG #Orestes II Atreides (s) 9222 AG–9249 AG #Menelaos V Atreides (b) 9249 AG–9268 AG #Alexandras VIII Atreides (b) 9268 AG–9301 AG #Orestes III Atreides (s) 9301 AG–9355 AG #Philippos XIV Atreides (s) 9355 AG–9449 AG #Aristakes I Atreides © 9449 AG–9458 AG #Pausanias XXII Atreides (n) 9458 AG–9541 AG #Aristakes II Atreides (s) 9541 AG–9567 AG #Pleistarchos Atreides (u) 9567 AG–9569 AG #Konstantinos VII Atreides (s) 9569 AG–9584 AG #Aristakes III Atreides (s) 9584 AG–9652 AG #Philodelphos or Minos V Atreides (b) 9652 AG–9675 AG #Pausanias XXIII Atreides (s) 9675 AG–9711 AG #Demetrios XXXII Atreides (s) 9711 AG–9740 AG #Aristakes IV Atreides (b) 9740 AG–9744 AG #Kuros Atreides (2nd c) 9744 AG–9769 AG #Elias III Atreides (s) 9769 AG–9800 AG #Minos VI Atreides (s) 9800 AG–9851 AG #Orestes IV Atreides (s) 9851 AG–9876 AG #Minos VII Atreides (s) 9876 AG–9913 AG #Iakobos II Atreides (b) 9913 AG–9929 AG #Kalman Atreides (b) 9929 AG–9942 AG #Minos VIII Atreides (s) 9942 AG–9988 AG #Philippos XV Atreides (s) 9988 AG–10035 AG #Minos IX Atreides (s) 10035 AG–10077 AG #Paulos XVIII Atreides (s) 10077 AG–10116 AG #Minotauros Atreides (Mintor)(b) 10116 AG–10163 AG #Leto I Atreides (s) 10163 AG–10191 AG #Paulos XIX Atreides (s) 10191 AG–10218 AG #Leto II Atreides (s) 10219 AG–13724 AG Other notable family members * Achilleus Atreides * Agamemnon d'Atreides * Agis III Atreides * Aimilianos Atreides * Alexandros Atreides * Alexios Atreides * Alkman Atreides * Archelaos II Atreides * Aristeteles Atreides Aigisthodes * Atreus Atreides Atreides * Atreus IV Atreides * Clio II Atreides * Demetrios Atreides * Demetrios II Atreides * Demetrios IV Atreides * Demetrios VIII Atreides * Demetrios IX Atreides * Demetrios XVII Atreides * Demetrios XXXII Atreides]] * Dunamis Atreides * Elias Atreides * Heraklios II Atreides * Hippolute Atreides * Iakobos Atreides * Iason Atreides * Io Atreides * Ioannes Atreides * Isaak Atreides * Kharalambos Atreides Pelopides * Kleomenes VI Atreides * Konstantinos Atreides * Konstantinos Atreides (son of Ioannes) * Konstantinos IV Atreides * Aristakes IV Atreides * Kuros Atreides * Markos Atreides * Maximos Atreides * Menelaos V Atreides * Mikael II * Mikael III * Mikael IV * Mikael V * Mikael VI * Minos Atreides Theseides * Minos VIII Atreides * Nestor IV * Odusseus Atreides * Paulos II Atreides * Paulos VII Atreides * Paulos XVIII Atreides * Pausanias Atreides * Pausanias Atreides (rebel) * Pausanias III Atreides * Pausanias VIII Atreides * Peleus Atreides * Philippos Atreides * Duke Philippos Atreides I * Saurophon * Telemachos Atreides * Theseus Atreides * Thomas Atreides * Thomas II Atreides * Trebor * Wesle Atreides Retainers * Bekah * Gerasimos Herakleidos * Islo Garen * Kathlin Kalun * Lovisa Rogier * Serapheim Hippodes Atreides * Category:Caladan